


Propositioned

by wildandflowering



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandflowering/pseuds/wildandflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a bro just needs some girl advice.  First fill for a tumblr meme prompt, "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositioned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame/gifts).



Sano’s purse is going to be dangerously light before this night is over, if his lightheadedness is any indication. Not that that’s going to keep him from enjoying himself or this current cup of sake or the way that pretty geisha sends a well-practiced demure smile his way from inside the room, even as he leans against the balcony railing to get some fresh air. It’s nice. And the slight breeze playing with his hair mixed with the strums of music from some other room lulls him into a sense of contentment. Sano finishes off his drink and lets his eyes fall closed.

He thinks he could stay here all night and not regret a single thing.

But a few long seconds are all that he gets. “…Oi.” The whispered word doesn’t rouse him since he recognizes the voice it belongs to, anyway, and somehow Sano doubts this is an emergency. “Oi, wake up.”

He keeps his eyes shut. “Kinda hard to do since I ain’t asleep.”

“Then what’re you doin’?”

“Ignoring you.” 

“But _Sano_ …” His name comes out as a whine and Sano has no choice but to finally look at the other man, only to see Shinpachi kneeling beside him with his hands pressed together as if in prayer. Or is he begging?

“…What did you do?”

Sano watches as Shinpachi’s face first freezes, then falls, and then he presses it against Sano’s arm and whines. It’s kind of hilarious, really, but also a little weird, so Sano gently nudges Shinpachi with his elbow. “That doesn’t answer anything.”

Shinpachi pulls away and whispers even more desperately. “ _Help me_.”

“If you don’t explain, I’m gonna toss you over this rail.”

“I’ve been propositioned.”

…Oh, hell. Sano picks up his empty cup and looks into it, as if that will magically refill it with sake. “Uh huh.”

“Don’t laugh, but this is new for me.”

How has Sano found himself here, playing the sex guru for his best friend? “Kinda figured that one out.”

“Sanoooo…”

There’s the whining again. Sano sighs and glances back into the room. The geisha from before is joined by her friend (Coworker? Whatever they call themselves.) and he catches them speaking, their mouths hidden behind a raised sleeve. Until they pull away, at least, their smiles slower to recede than that sleeve.

This could actually be serious.

“…Shinpachi.” Looking back to his friend, Sano sees those eyes widen hopefully. No matter what he says next, he knows Shinpachi will hang onto every word. Just like he always does. So, after another moment, he reaches for his money bag and takes a few coins into his hand before holding them out for Shinpachi. He was going to hold them back just in case of a monetary emergency, but a little irresponsibility just this once won’t kill him. “That oughtta be enough for the night.” The coins are snatched away before he’s even finished speaking. Nothing new there; Shinpachi’s kind of a mooch. “Remember this. Give as much as you take, if not a little more. Be nice an’ talk to her, before cutting right to the chase. She’s a _person_ , not just a good time.”

Shinpachi answers with fervent nodding, then pushes himself up much more quickly than Sano expects, so he has to practically throw himself forward onto his knees just to grab at the other man’s wrist. “Hey, I ain’t done yet!”

Shinpachi jerks back and bends down, still willing to listen, though with the way his brows are knit, Sano knows he’s losing patience. “Last thing. Whatever you do, don’t make it all about your muscles.”

“…Oh, come on!”

Shinpachi jerks his wrist out of Sano’s hold and goes back into the room. But at least he seems to take Sano’s quick advice to heart and grins at the geisha as he sits down next to her instead of just going at it or whatever Shinpachi would do without any real guidance. Sano shakes his head to clear his thoughts on that subject and goes inside to join the other geisha for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is the happy one


End file.
